A Mission Robin Will Never Live Down
by FlyingBacon
Summary: The team gets assigned a mission, but there's a slight problem for Robin: he has to wear a dress. Rated T for slight suggestive themes, because of Wally. SLIGHT RobinxWally. Nothing more than Wally being suggestive.


**AN**:  
>Haha, I really don't know why I just though of this, but...I did. So I decided to spend my day typing it up. If you're reading this for a fight scene, you might want to stop reading. Most of it is just Robin teasing. There're probably about 1,000 words that actually deal with the mission,so...yes.<p>

YJ©DC

* * *

><p>Last night, the team had decided to do a little bonding night. Needless to say, when Batman found them all laying in the living room, with the movie credits still running, and with popcorn all over the floor, he was not happy. Not happy at all.<p>

Last night was team movie night, and, by the looks of the room, they had apparently elected to have a popcorn fight. There was popcorn stuck to the ceiling… 'How does that even happen?' Bruce though. Though…he's learned that with this group, it's better not to ask.

He slowly walked over to his adoptive son, and shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. Little did he know that Dick was still alert from the apparent popcorn fight. When Dick woke up, he hurled a piece of popcorn that was still in his hand straight at Bruce. Seeing as how he wasn't expecting to be attacked by popcorn, it hit him directly in the forehead.

"Oh wow, Batman, I'm so sorry." Dick apologized.

"It's fine, I'm actually happy with your reflexes…where are your sunglasses?" Bruce asked, seeing as his son's sunglasses were missing.

"What?" Dick said before he felt his face. "Oh no, they must have fallen off while I was sleeping!" He said before frantically tossing pillows and blankets across the room.

While his son was having a breakdown, Bruce looked over at a table and saw that Dick's sunglasses were carefully placed right on it. "Robin?" Bruce said while holding up the sunglasses.

"Oh…haha. I uh-I guess I left them there…sorry." Dick said while walking over and taking his sunglasses. "Won't happen again." He put them on his face and walked over to Wally.

"Wally…wake up Wally…don't you want to tap-dance with the spiders?"

"No! The spiders want me to tap-dance! I don't want to tap-dance!" Wally yelled, while waking up.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his son. "We watched Harry Potter last night…" He replied. Bruce just nodded.

"Do we have a mission!" Wally shouted, causing everyone to wake up.

"Yes." Bruce replied. "Let's go to the debriefing room."

The team followed Batman into the debriefing room, while attempting to wake up. Connor almost walked into a wall after stumbling around.

"The Justice League has discovered one of the Joker's plots. It takes place tonight in London, England. The Joker is plotting to crash the Queen of England's tea ceremony. We have arranged for you six to be invited to the party to watch for the Joker. Any questions?" Batman asked. The team shook their heads. "Good, then you all will take a plane to England. Your undercover attire will be placed on the plane. You are to change before your flight lands, get out, make your way to the palace, and find the Joker."

"How exactly are we finding him?" Wally asked.

"Dude, we have him pinned. I can track him with my glove." Dick answered.

"Now that we have that solved, would you care to get going?" Batman asked.

"Sure thing, Bats." Dick said. "You know we hate to see you disconcerted." He said while cackling. Batman simply rolled his eyes.

"Free flight to England!" Wally cheered while the team walked up the ramp and into the plane.

"I have to agree with Baywatch, this is pretty awesome." Artemis said.

"I've never been on an aircraft which I do not control…I am hoping for this to be…awesome…as well." Megan said while smiling.

After everyone got seated, the plane took off. A few hours passed before they decided to get changed. There were piles of clothes laid out with name-tags on them. There were two designated changing rooms, so Connor and Wally went to get changed first. Connor walked out in a black suit and a red tie, and Wally walked out in a white suit with a pink bowtie.

"Aw, c'mon! Why does _he _get the James Bond suit!" Wally whined.

"Nice suit." Artemis said sarcastically, while starting to laugh.

"Yeah, really brings out your inner pink-loving teenage girl." Robin said, while cracking up with Artemis.

"Oh, haha. Just wait till you're in your monkey suit, Rob. You won't be so happy then." Wally said while slumping down in his chair and crossing his arms.

The next two to get changed were Megan and Kaldur. Megan walked out in a solid pink dress that fell a few inches above her knees. There was a white bow tied around her waist, which matched the one tied around her hair.

Kaldur was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt, and a white tie. "Come on! He gets an awesome suit too!" Wally complained.

The last two to change were Artemis and Robin. When Robin walked into the changing room, he picked up his pile of clothes. It's easy to say, he wasn't very happy with what he found. In his hands, he held a white dress with pink polka dots on it. Tied around the center of the dress, was a pink ribbon. Under the dress, there was a pair of pink stockings, a blond wig, and a pink hair bow. He picked up his phone and called Bruce.

"Bruce…explain!" Dick yelled, while holding the dress up to the screen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? They needed an equal gender number. Three girls and three boys." Bruce replied, with a sort of smugness to his voice.

"Well why did I have to be the girl!" Dick asked.

"You're the most feminine looking." Bruce said, while smirking.

"Well why didn't you tell me this _before_!" Dick yelled.

"Son, you know I hate to see you _disconcerted_, but this is for the safety of the Queen." Bruce smugly replied.

"Remind me to _never_use that word around you again…" Dick said.

"Have fun." Bruce said while starting to laugh.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes." Dick said before hanging up the phone.

"It's for the mission, it's for the mission, it's for the mission." Dick said to reassure himself. He changed into the dress and the stockings before looking at himself in the mirror. "It's for the mission, it's for the mission." He said while tying the ribbon around his waist and putting on the blonde wig. After the wig was on, he tied the hair bow around his head, like a headband. He put on a pair of brown contacts and left his sunglasses with his clothes.

Dick was now working up the courage to walk out the door and face his team. He knew for a fact none of them would ever let him live this down.

He slowly pushed open the door, and closed his eyes, waiting for his teammates to start cracking up. When he heard nothing, he decided to slowly open his eyes, only to see their jaws had dropped at the sight of his disguise.

He could feel his face heating up as his friends kept staring at him. It was Wally who finally broke the silence, by yelling "Dude, you're wearing a dress!" Before cracking up. After he started, the rest of the team followed.

"S-shut up." Robin stuttered. His voice was sheepish on top of the stutter. He really wished he hadn't said anything, because Wally started staring at him again.

"Please tell me _the_ boy wonder didn't just stutter. Or should we call you the girl wonder now?" Wally said while continuing to crack up.

Robin looked around at all his teammates. Artemis and Wally were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Megan, Connor, and even Kaldur were cracking up, though at least they could keep themselves from falling over.

"Come on guys…s-stop laughing." Dick almost whispered as he felt his face heat up even more.

"Oh, no way." Wally said between laughing. "This is karma, bro. This is payback for all the times you've made fun on me."

"Y-you make fun of me t-too…" Dick said.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one wearing a dress right now!" Wally said.

"I don't even think you're going to need blush, you have enough already." Artemis said, while looking at Dick.

"I-I'm not blushing…I just-I hit my face…" Dick said. He couldn't think of any good excuses while his team was laughing at him.

"Ooh! Do I get to call you blondie now, too?" Wally asked. "Sorry Arty, but I think he deserves the name more than you do."

Dick felt his face redden even more. "C-come on g-guys! I-it's not even that funny…"

"Oh wow, I've never seen you this red, bro." Wally said. "Or should I call you sis?"

"I'd go with sis. I don't think bro is too fitting right now." Artemis added.

"Come on guys, q-quit it!" Dick said, raising his voice slightly. He knew he had to shake off his embarrassment and get the team under control. "Look, d-do you honestly think I'd be dressed like this if this mission wasn't important? We're here to save peoples' lives, guys. The least you can do is pull yourselves together for now. You can keep laughing at me-I don't care! But for now, you guys need to pull yourselves together and get serious."

Kaldur walked up to Dick and put his hand on his shoulder. "He is right. Though out teammate's attire is…interesting…we do need to be serious on this mission."

"Ooh! I'll do his makeup!" Megan volunteered, which only got everyone cracking up again, especially Wally.

"Not exactly helping, Megs." Dick said.

"Oh…sorry." Megan apologized.

"It's okay…let's just get this over with." Dick said while walking over to Megan.

"Artemis! Come on, you need makeup too." Megan called.

"Looks like it's girl bonding time." Wally commented.

"I am not a girl!" Dick yelled before leaving the room with Artemis and Megan.

They walked into the dressing room. It was much nicer than the one Dick changed in. It had multiple mirrors, which all had lights around them.

"Why couldn't I wear a dress like yours!" Dick asked as he looked at Artemis. Her dress was solid green, with a white ribbon tied around her waist, and a white ribbon tied in her hair.

"You _do_ realize what you just asked…right?" Artemis questioned.

"And _you_ do realize what I'm wearing right now…right?" Dick contradicted.

"Touché." Artemis said.

"Robin, could you sit down? I need to do your makeup." Megan said.

"If you told me someone was going to say that to me earlier today, I would have laughed in your face…" Dick said while taking a seat in front of one of the mirrors.

"Do you want white or pink?" Megan asked.

"Uh…what?" Dick asked.

"Do you want white eye shadow or pink eye shadow." Megan asked.

"Meg, do you honestly think I even know what eye shadow is?" Dick asked.

"Oh, right. I'll go with pink." Megan said before starting to put eye shadow on Dick's eyes.

"If my parents could see me now…" Dick said quietly.

"Would they yell at you?" Artemis asked.

"What?" Dick asked. He though he had said it quietly enough that no one could hear it.

"I don't think they'd yell at him. I think they'd probably laugh at him." Megan suggested.

"Yeah…they're probably laughing at me right now." Dick said while smiling. He could actually feel tears welding up in the corners of his eyes. 'Oh no, I am _not _crying while wearing a dress…that would not be asterous.' He thought.

"What do you mean 'right now'? How would they know you're wearing a dress?" Megan asked.

"Oh…they're…they tend to always know what I'm doing." Dick said.

"How would they-"

"Megan, don't worry about it." Artemis interrupted. Robin looked up at Artemis and raised an eyebrow. "I know more than you think." She said.

"Remind me to talk to you about that later…" Robin said. 'How could she have found out about my parents?' He thought.

"Robin, could you stop talking for a second? I need to put your lipstick on." Megan said.

"Oh, no no no no no." Dick frantically said. "No way am I wearing lipstick on top of everything else."

"Come on, Robin. It'll make you look pretty." Megan said.

"And that's supposed to convince me how? Exactly?" Robin asked.

"Just let her put the lipstick on. You're honestly going to draw the line at lipstick? Not at the dress, not at the wig, not at anything you're wearing, but at the _lipstick_?" Artemis pointed out.

Dick sighed and slumped down in the chair. "Fine." Megan put the lipstick on, then pulled out yet another thing of makeup. "What is _that_?" Dick asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Blush." Megan replied.

"Okay, now _that's_ where I draw the line." Dick said while getting up.

"Why are you drawing the line now?" Artemis asked.

"It's bad enough when I blush for a minute. I don't want it looking like I'm blushing non-stop." Dick replied.

"But if you're wearing blush, the guys won't be able to tell when you're blushing." Artemis reasoned.

Dick opened his mouth to oppose what she just said, but instead he said, "That's actually not a terrible idea." He slowly walked over to the chair and sat back down. "This is it?" Megan nodded. "No other makeup?"

"Nope." Megan replied.

"Then go ahead." Dick said.

After Megan was done, he looked in the mirror. Megan managed to pick out the exact pinks that matched the shades of his bows and the polka dots on his dress.

"What do you think?" Megan asked.

"Wow, Robin. You look…pretty." Artemis said.

"Please promise me you'll never say that again." Dick said.

"What do you think, Robin?" Megan asked.

"As much as I don't want to be wearing makeup right now, I have to admit; it doesn't look bad." Robin said.

"Yay!" Megan cheered. Robin watched as she did Artemis's makeup and then her own.

"Ready to face the guys again, Robin?" Artemis asked.

"Nope. Not really." Dick replied. "Especially not now that I'm wearing makeup."

"Well…maybe if we go out all at once, it won't be as bad." Megan suggested.

"It's better than just me going." Robin sighed. "Come on. Let's just get this over with." He said while walking toward the door. He walked out, with Artemis and Megan right behind him.

"Took you guys long enough." Wally commented before seeing his best friend. "Dude…what did they do to you?" He said while running over to Robin.

"Robin looked at Wally. He was trying to hold back his laughter. "As much as I appreciate your attempt; go ahead and laugh."

"Thanks, bro." Wally said before cracking up. "You're wearing glittery eye makeup. And pink lipstick! Oh God, I-I'll be right back." Wally said as he ran off.

"Smile!" He said before taking a picture with his camera.

"Wallace Rudolph West, give me that camera right now!" Dick said before running after Wally.

"How can you keep up with me in heels?" Wally asked.

"I'm not wearing shoes right now!" Dick said while lunging at Wally. Wally moved out of the way and Dick fell onto the floor.

"Oh! You need shoes! I'll be right back." Megan said before walking into the dressing room.

"Yeah, get him a pair of stilettos." Wally stopped and said.

"Shut it!" Dick said. He took Wally's stopping as an opportunity. He leaped and tackled Wally to the floor. "Give me that camera!"

"Get off me, bro!" Wally yelled while trying to kick Dick off of him. Instead, he only flipped their positions so that he was on top of Dick.

"What is going on here!" Batman said through the screen on the plane.

"Batman!" Wally shouted before getting off of Dick. "N-nothing!"

"Look who's stuttering now…" Dick commented.

"Shut it." Wally said.

"Should I ask?" Batman said.

"Nothing was happening, he just took a picture of me and I was trying to get the camera. Nothing else!" Dick yelled.

"Alright…just letting you know that you have five minutes until the landing point." Batman said. The team nodded. "Oh, and Robin." Robin looked up at the screen. "You look nice."

"Bats!" Robin yelled before he hung up.

"At least he didn't say you look cute." Wally said while shrugging.

"If Bats said the word cute, I think the world would explode." Dick said.

"True." Wally said. "And guess what? I just found out that if we were in a relationship, I would so top."

"Wh-what!" Dick could feel his face heat up again. Wally just smirked at him.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just kidding." Wally said. "Or…pantyhose, in your case." He added while looking down at Dick's legs.

"Don't call them that! They're just tights!" Dick yelled.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say…" Wally said.

"They are!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, I found shoes that match your makeup!" Wally snickered as Megan handed Dick the shoes. They were stilettos, and they had about a four inch heel on them.

"I think Wally was kidding when he said for you to find me stilettos…" Dick said.

"Nope. I was being serious." Wally said. "I think you'd look cute in stilettos."

"Uh…that was _not_ a very turbing comment."

"I was kidding. Are we really going back to the whole pantyhose conversation?"

"They. Are. Not. Pantyhose!" Dick seethed. "And if you value your life, we are _not_ going back to that conversation."

"Life or making fun of you…it's a tough choice, but for now I choose life."

"Good." Dick put the stilettos on, and tried walking in them. He almost fell over, before Kaldur caught him.

"Thanks, Kal." Dick said.

"Will you be alright, my friend?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm sure I can manage." He said while standing up.

"Have you ever worn heels before?" Artemis asked. Robin simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, dumb question."

"I'm sure I can get the hang of it. I was an acrobat, so it'll be easy." Dick said.

"If everyone would take a seat, then plane is about to land. I repeat, the plane is about to land." The pilot said over the loudspeaker.

"Looks like I won't get much practice time, though." Dick said as he sat down. After five minutes passed, the plane had landed.

"I'm adding airplanes to the list of things I don't like." Connor said while walking off of the plane. He looked like he was about to throw up. Megan was placing her hand on his shoulder to help steady him while Connor was walking down the ramp.

The rest of the team got off the plane, and started walking towards the city.

"London, England." Robin said. "I love this place."

"You have been here before?" Kaldur asked.

"I've been Batman's partner for four years, Kal. I've been everywhere." Dick said.

"Though I highly doubt you've ever been here in a dress." Wally commented.

"I thought we were dropping that." Dick said as he shot Wally his version of a bat-glare.

"Okay. It's dropped for now." Wally said as he held his hands up in front of his chest.

"Good. Let's just find the Joker." Dick said as he pushed a button on his glove.

"Bro, you're going to have to take that off before we get there. A giant glove isn't a very 'lady-like' accessory." Wally said.

"Ugh, as much as I hate to admit it; you're right." Dick said as he took off the glove. "Kaldur, mine holding this for me?"

"Of course." Kaldur replied. Robin tossed him the glove and he put it on his arm. "Though…how does one use this?"

"Just press the blue button. That'll pull up the holographic keyboard. Then all you need to do is type in the Joker's name. It'll automatically show his coordinates." Dick instructed.

"Alright. It looks like…he is already at the tea ceremony! We have to hurry!" Kaldur said.

"Let's call a taxi. We'll be too slow on foot." Dick said. "Taxi! Taxi!" He ran out into the street and waved for a taxi. One of them pulled over to the curb, and everyone got in.

"We need to go to the Queen's palace." Artemis said. The man began driving to the palace, and they made it there in about ten minutes.

Dick gave him a hundred dollar bill, and the team all ran out the door.

"Names." The guard demanded.

"Artemis Crock, Wallace West, Kaldur'ahm, Connor Kent, Megan Morse, and Robin Lee." Robin said as they ran past the guard.

"Your last name isn't Lee." Wally pointed out.

"And my eyes aren't naturally brown. Do you honestly think I would use my real name?"

They ran through the palace, and eventually found the tea room.

"You can have the tea! Take all the tea you want! Just leave!" They heard the queen scream.

"I'm not after the tea. Maybe after I blow this place to the ground, I'll stop and have a cup. Just for old times' sake." The Joker said.

"When the Justice League gets here, you'll be sorry!" One of the guards yelled. He was lying on the floor, half unconscious.

"Stop right there, Joker!" Dick yelled.

"Why if it isn't the Junior Justice League…and guest." He said, referencing to Robin. "And where, exactly, is the big black bat? You know he's my favorite…"

"Looks like you're going to have to settle for just us today." Dick said.

"But don't worry-we're just as good." Wally added.

"We'll see about that." Out of nowhere, the Joker's clowns jumped from the ceiling. The Joker jumped after Wally, but he was too quick. Instead, he decided to go after Robin, while his clown army went after the rest.

"Do you actually know how to fight? Or would you rather take a stroll in the park? Well…a radioactive park after I'm done with this place, but a park none the less!"

"Joker, I am in a dress. I am definitely not in the mood for your little games. If you value your life, you will stop mocking me right now!" Dick yelled.

"Wait-Boy Blunder! That's you! Hahahahaha!" The Joker said.

"I would advise you not to do that. I've taken enough crap today, and I'm not looking to take any from you." He said as he spun around and kicked the Joker in the face.

"Why Robby, are you _trying_ to hurt my feelings?" He said before pulling a knife out of his pocket. He tried stabbing Robin with it, but he only moved out of the way.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Joker. Let's just finish this." Robin said. He delivered a spinning back kick to the Joker's stomach, before round housing him in the face. The Joker threw his knife at Robin, but the Boy Wonder caught it before it hit him. He threw the knife aside and bat-glared at the Joker."

"Oh great." The Joker muttered before Robin attacked him. The boy did two back flips, the second one of which landed him on the Joker's head. He did a back flip off his head and kicked the Joker in the chin with the top of his foot, sending the man flying into the wall.

Upon looking around, he saw that his friends had taken care of the Joker's clowns. "Game over, Joker."

"You spoiled my fun, Girl Wonder! You wouldn't even let me play with my explosives. What fun are you." The Joker wined.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Robin said while rolling his eyes.

"So Joker, how's it feel to get beat up by a girl?" Wally asked.

"I am _not_ a girl!" Robin yelled. Wally simply smirked.

The team waited five minutes for the police to get there, before they walked back to the airport.

"Fighting in a dress and heels: not as easy as some women make it seem. I now have a new understanding for you, Megs." Robin said as the team boarded the plane.

They all sat down in their seats until the plane got in the air. After that, they began walking around the room they were in.

Robin took off his shoes and threw them on the floor. He then took off his wig and put it on his seat.

"What exactly was the Joker's plot?" Wally asked.

"He wanted to blow up the city or something…I guess. You can never really be sure with that guy." Robin said.

"So, what was it like fighting in a dress?" Wally asked Robin.

"Not asterous. Not asterous at all." Dick said. "Though I have to admit, once you get past all the ridicule, it's actually not that bad."

"You just…did you just admit you like wearing dresses?" Artemis asked.

"No! I'm just saying they're not as bad as I thought they were." Dick said. "And…I learned I can beat people up while wearing dresses"

"Couldn't beat me up…" Wally muttered.

"Care to make that challenge a little more interesting?" Dick asked.

"You're really looking to place a bet with me?" Wally asked.

"You know, even if I lose, it's not like I have anything left to lose." Dick shrugged.

"Then what are the stakes?" Wally asked.

"Hm…if I win, guess what you have to wear for a day." Dick said, as he used his arms to reference to his outfit. "Pantyhose, as you like to call them, and all."

"Wig and heels too?" Wally asked.

"Wig and heels too." Dick confirmed.

"And what if I win?" Wally asked.

"Then…"

"He can send that picture of you to all the members of the Justice League." Artemis said.

"What!" Dick yelled.

"Yes! Let's go with that." Wally said. "Thanks, Arty."

"Yeah, thanks Arty." Dick seethed.

The two walked towards the center of the room, and got into fighting positions.

"Three, two, one…fight!" Artemis yelled.

Wally made the first move. He used his super speed to run towards Robin. He tried punching him, but Robin only caught his fist. Robin pulled Wally's hand down as he moved forward, which caused Wally to fall onto the floor. Robin tried kicking him, but he used his super speed to get up before Robin could kick him. Robin did a backflip and kicked Wally in the stomach. Wally almost fell over, but he steadied himself and ran after Robin. He grabbed the back of Robin's dress and pulled it over the boy's head. "Bro, you're seriously wearing a slip under this?" He asked.

"M-maybe." Robin stuttered. He could see that Robin was too flustered to focus. Before he could say anything else, Wally pulled harder on the piece of dress on Robin's head, which caused the boy to topple forward. He stuck his foot out, and Dick fell, face-first, onto the floor.

"Looks like I won." Wally said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Robin said as he extended his leg and tripped Wally. He fell right on top of Dick. "Gah, get off me."

"Told you I would top." Wally said.

"No you wouldn't!" Dick said while pushing Wally off of him. After Wally was off of him, Dick tried to fix his dress and get the piece Wally put on his head back to where it should be.

"So, who won?" Wally asked as he stood up.

"It was a tie, genius." Dick said from the floor, still with the piece of dress over his head.

"He's right." Artemis said. "You guys can either both take the stakes, or neither of you has to."

"Before we get to that, can I have some help?" Dick asked, still struggling to get the dress off of his head.

"Sure." Wally said. Dick heard a camera flash.

"No, you did _not_ just take another picture." Dick said.

"I did." Wally said, waving the camera in front of Dick's face.

"Just help me, bro." Dick asked. Wally took the piece of dress off of Dick's head, and when Dick stood up, it fell back into place.

"Seriously, nice pink slip." Wally said as he laughed.

"S-shut up. It wasn't even my choice to wear it. It was attached to the dress." Dick defended.

"Before we get to the lover's spat, what's the deal?" Artemis asked.

"What!" Robin asked.

"I don't know…I don't really want to wear a dress, and I'm sure you don't want the picture going to the entire Justice League. Well…both of the pictures now." Wally said.

"As much as I'd like to get payback, I really don't want some of the League members seeing me like this." Dick said. "It's bad enough that Bats did…"

"So we're even?" Wally asked.

"What? Haha, no." Dick said. "Not anywhere near even, bro."

"Why?"

"You've been making fun of him all day…" Artemis said.

"So have you guys!" Wally accused.

"Actually, I've only said one thing this entire mission. And it was about how much I hate airplanes." Connor said.

"I've only been supporting him." Kaldur said.

"I've been saying how cute he looks." Megan said.

"I've kind of been making fun of him…" Artemis said. "Sorry, Rob."

"No worries, Arty, we're good." Dick said.

"Aw, c'mon! Why'd you forgive her!" Wally asked.

"Because she just agreed with some of the things you said." Dick said. "You're the one who called me a girl, made me blush, made fun of me for blushing, called me blondie, told me 'not to get my panties in a bunch', then proceeded to call my tights 'pantyhose', made fun of me in front of the Joker, pulled my dress over my head, and…there's more. I just can't remember everything."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." Wally said. "Are we cool?"

Dick sighed and held his fist out. "We're cool." He said as Wally bumped his fist. "But we're not even. Not even close."

"As long as you're not mad at me right now." Wally said.

"No, not right now." Dick said. "We're cool right now."

Most of the team fell asleep over the course of the flight. When the only two awake were Artemis and Robin, Robin took Artemis into the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked him.

"Spill." Dick demanded.

"You know, you're not too threatening when you're in a dress." Artemis.

"Okay, why do you know about my parents?"

"Because…I-I know you're an orphan."

"What!" Dick's eyes shot open. "How-how do you know that?"

"You're Dick Grayson." Artemis said. "You go to my school…I see you every day. Did you _really_ think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. It was Bats's."

"Wait…if you're Dick Grayson, then does that mean Batman is Bruce Wayne?" Artemis asked.

"Don't tell anyone. Wally already knows. Don't tell anyone else, though. Alright?" Dick asked.

"What about Bruce?"

"Please, do not bring it up around Bruce. He was mad enough when he found out I told Wally. If he knows you know, then he'll kill me."

"I promise not to bring it up." Artemis agreed. "As long as you don't bring up my dad."

"What?" Dick asked.

"I know you know who my dad is. Please just…just don't tell anyone. And…I'm nothing like him."

"I know you aren't."

"Thanks, Dick." Artemis said. She leaned over to Dick and kissed his cheek. "And just for the record, I honestly think you look cute in a dress." She said before leaving the room.

Dick held his hand to his cheek where she kissed it. "Maybe this dress isn't so bad after all…" He said.

"Five minutes to landing. Five minutes to landing." The pilot said over the loudspeaker.

Dick walked back to his seat and sat down, while the pilot landed the plane. After the plane landed, he put the wig back on and picked up the heels.

"Why are you putting that thing back on?" Wally asked.

"I'd rather the Justice League not recognize me…" Dick said.

"Makes sense."

The team walked down the ramp and into the cave, where Batman, the Flash, and Black Canary were waiting for them.

"How'd the mission go?" Flash asked.

"Great! Robin took care of the Joker, we took care of the rest of the clowns, and no one got hurt." Wally said.

"Where is Robin?" Flash asked.

"Please don't say anything." Robin said.

"Robin!" Black Canary and Flash asked in unison.

"What are you wearing?" Black Canary asked.

"Just…no comments." Dick said, holding his hand to his forehead.

"Did you get a picture?" Flash asked Kid Flash.

"Two." Kid Flash replied, as he showed Barry the pictures on his camera.

"What happened in that one?" Barry asked.

"We were sparring." Wally replied.

"Not your greatest moment, kid." Barry said to Dick.

"You lost to Kid Flash?" Batman and Black Canary asked.

"Yeah, look." Barry said, showing them the picture.

"I didn't lose, we tied! I swept him after he pulled the dress over my head." Dick said.

"We need to work on that." Bruce said.

"No way am I practicing sparring in a dress!" Robin yelled.

"If you want to go on more missions, you are." Bruce asked.

"Bats!" Dick whined. His team just started laughing at him. "Can we just go home? I've had a long day." Bruce nodded before walking through the zeta tube. "See you guys tomorrow!" Robin said before following Batman.

"Why was he wearing a dress?" Black Canary asked.

When Batman and Robin got back to the mansion, Robin said hi to Alfred and ran straight up to his room.

"Master Bruce, was Dick just…" Alfred asked Bruce.

"I'll explain it later, Alf." Bruce said.

"Alright, sir." Alfred said.

Bruce walked up the stairs to Dick's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dick said.

"How'd the mission go?" Bruce said as he walked in the room.

"The actual mission was good. The to and from was…not asterous." Dick said. "Mainly because of Wally."

"Yes…Flashes do have a tendency to run their mouths."

"I don't mind it when Wally runs his mouth, I just…I'd rather him not ridicule me."

"You have to admit, if the tables were turned…"

"I know, I know. I'd be making fun of him nonstop."

"Anything good happen?"

"Well…Artemis kissed me. On the cheek, but…still." Dick admitted as he started to blush.

Bruce patted his son on the back. "That's great, because I actually have a confession. They didn't need equal numbers of people. They were expecting four boys and two girls. It just worked out that the guard didn't have enough time to match people to names after the Joker attacked the palace.

"So wait-I-I didn't even need to wear this!" Dick yelled as he pulled on the end of the dress.

"Nope." Bruce replied.

"Then why did you make me humiliate myself in front of my friends! I'm _never_ going to live that down!" Dick yelled.

"Because; one, it was good for team bonding. Two, _no one_ throws popcorn at the Batman and gets off Scott-free. Not even you." Bruce patted Dick's head and took the wig off, before he walked out of the room.

Dick just stood there, gaping. "Noted…"

* * *

><p>Yup, I really don't know where this came from. But if you learn one thing from this, remember these two: Bruce can really hold a grudge, and never throw popcorn at THE Batman. He will get revenge...<p> 


End file.
